Fire Day
by Aunna
Summary: Darry gets offered a new job with better pay so the Curtis boys move. When trouble strikes, can Darry save Ponyboy in time? First Outsiders Fic. Beta Reader: ponygurl51090
1. Chapter 1: News Leads to Trouble

**Chapter One: News Leads to Trouble**

"We're WHAT?" I shouted back at my eldest brother, Darry. I knew what he had said.I had heard him as clear as day. But I just couldn't believe it.

"We're moving," Darry repeated. "I got offered a better job and it'll be better for us. A new start at life,"

I knew what he was talkin' about. The night Johnny and I got jumped and Johnny killed a Soc. The night we ran to Dally for help. The week Johnny and I hid in a church. When we had saved some elementary kids and Johnny, Dally, and me got burned and, in Johnny's case, broke our backs. Johnny dying and then Dally getting killed by the fuzz. I knew what Darry was suggestin' but he had to be jokin'. We couldn't leave Tulsa, could we?

"You've got to be jokin' Dar," I said. "We can't move. We've lived all our lives here. Mom and Dad's graves are here. School is here. The DX station is here. What's left of our family is here. That's including the gang! We can't just leave everything!"

Darry sighed and I felt like punchin' somethin'. Darry had to be kiddin' me. He just had to. He had to be lyin'!

"I'm sorry Pone," Darry muttered. "Soda ain't taking this well either. He doesn't want to leave Steve. And I know you want to stay here, in the school you've always been in, but I have to do what's best for you guys, and if that means moving, then we'll move,"

I pulled away from Dar and felt the first tears fall. How could Dar do this? Didn't me and Soda have a say in this? Did Two-Bit and Steve know about this? I didn't know the answers to these questions but I knew one thing; I needed to get away from Darry. So I ran out the house, towards the park.

"Ponyboy!" Darry shouted. I didn't stop runnin'. I didn't want to see or hear Darry. I didn't want to see anyone. I needed to get away and I needed a cigarette. I needed to escape.

I ran to the park and sat beneath an oak tree and lit a cigarette, letting the tears fall. Sure, we'd be getting away from the Socs but we have to leave Two-Bit and Steve behind. It didn't seem worth it.

I heard the squeal of brakes and I looked up. It was a blue mustang. The same one that had been at this same park when Johnny killed a Soc. "Shit," I muttered under my breath.

By the time I was standing the Socs were surrounding me. There were six of them. I gulped and tried to look tuff and calm and the Socs took my act seriously. "Hey guys," a Soc said. "This is one of the greasers that killed Bob!"

"What should we do?" another Soc asked.

"Give him a lesson," the Soc said. "Let's see how high we can hang this Greaser from a tree,"

I was officially terrified. I wasn't sure if they meant hang me by the neck or hang me by the ankles but I wasn't going for it. I pulled out my blade and two of the Socs went running. The other four just stood there and grinned. "You gonna kill us too, greaser?" the Soc asked. "I'm sure you won't get it easy this time,"

Suddenly, I was down on the ground with four Socs on top of me. I struggled and got slugged in the face about five times before I stopped. Then they tied me by the ankles and hung me on a tree branch. Two Socs ran back to the car and returned with four baseball bats. "Let's see what a greaser is filled with," the Soc growled.

I did the only thing I could do. I screamed. "DARRY!" I shouted. "SODAPOP! TWO-BIT! STEVE! HELP ME!"

The Socs kept slugging me in the face but I wouldn't stop screaming. I couldn't stop. I wasn't about to let some Socs kill me. I'd rather move and live off of canned fruits then die.

The Socs screamed and ran. I looked up. Sodapop, Two-Bit, and Steve were chasing off the Socs with their blades. Darry was getting me down from the tree. "Ponyboy!" he yelled. "Are you all right?"

I tried to answer him but my felt like it had been hit by a ton of bricks. I shook my head no and gave myself a headache. "Damn those Socs!" Darry muttered under his breath as he put me on solid ground.

"Woo-hoo!" Two-Bit yelled. "We beat those Socs so bad that they were beggin' for mercy!"

Soda came running over. "You all right Pony?" Soda asked.

"My face hurts," I muttered, regretting opening my mouth.

Darry lightly touched my face and I yelped. "He's definitely going to bruise Dar," Steve said.

"We're lucky the Social Services lady already came by this month," Darry muttered as he helped me to my feet. "I'm sure Pony will be fine after a little while. Just some bruises and a black eye. No need for a hospital tonight,"

"You sure he'll be fine Dar?" Soda asked.

Darry sighed. "I'm sure," Darry said. "He'll just be a little bruised up on the right check and a black eye. Nothin' to serious,"

"Alright Darry," Steve said. "Let's just get out of here before the Socs come back with back-up,"

Darry helped me up and we walked back to the house. I still didn't want to move and I knew getting jumped wasn't going to make Darry change his mind. It was probably the big final action that made Darry want to get out of here so bad.

After Darry bandaged me up a little I went to bed and Soda joined me minutes later. "I'm nervous Soda," I said.

"About moving?" Soda asked.

"Yup," I said.

"I'm nervous too," Soda whispered. "But we shouldn't be. Steve and Two-Bit will come and visit and we'll visit them. No more Socs hopefully and we can spend more time together. Probably make some new friends,"

"Yeah," I said. "Night Soda,"

"Night Pony,"


	2. Chapter 2: Detroit

**Chapter Two: Detroit**

I guess Detroit wasn't so bad. But it could never beat Tulsa. We had thought Socs and greasers wouldn't be here. They were here and they were as bad as the Socs back home. They jumped us first day. And now here I was in the park, a week later, getting jumped again while Darry was working in the GM factory and Soda was working in a new gas station, a Citgo I think. "Hey there greaser," a brown-haired Soc said. "You new to these parts?"

"Yup," I said. slightly frightened. "New to Detroit, not new to being a greaser,"

"Where else?" another Soc asked. "Where else are there Socs and greasers?"

"Tulsa," I said. "Tulsa, Oklahoma,"

"We got a southerner on our hands," the first Soc said. "Let's give him a northern greeting. Get him Pete!"

'Pete' leapt at me and I dodged, only to be caught by another Soc. I had a bad sense of déjà vu when they pinned me to the ground. It was like Oklahoma again, except this time no one was going to save me.

The Soc on top of me pulled a knife and cut me from the left side of my forehead to the right side of my chin. It was pure luck they didn't scratch my eyelid hard enough to cut my eye too. I knew it was going to be a scar, just like Johnny's.

The Socs cut my chest twice before I felt the weight on my chest disappear and the screams of Socs and the shouts of new voices filled my ears. I sat up and someone helped me support myself. "Wow there kid," a male voice said. "Those Socs did a number on you,"

"You're a greaser too?" I asked.

"Just as grease as you," he said. "My name's Oliver but the other greasers call me Fisher. I hope you'll call me that too,"

"Nice to met you Fisher," I said. "My name's Ponyboy but people call me Pony for short,"

"Nice to met you Ponyboy," Fisher said. "Ponyboy. Very unique,"

"You're tellin' me," I said. "My brother's name is Sodapop. Says so on his birth certificate,"

"Sweet," Fisher said. "Yo, Kaleb, Jason, Lee, Windy come met the new kid!"

Four other boys came over. "Hey," the oldest lookin' one said. "My name's Lee. I see you met my brother Fisher,"

"Nice to met you," I said. "My name's Ponyboy,"

"Rad," another boy said. "I'm Kaleb," he put his arm across another boy's shoulder. "This is Jason," Kaleb said. "And the other boy behind you is Windy. Short for Winchester,"

"Tuff names," I said.

"Why'd you move from Oklahoma?" Windy asked.

"Darry got offered a job at GM," I said. "Since Mom and Dad died Darry's been taking care of us. He sacrificed college for us and worked two jobs down in Oklahoma. He said that it had better pay so we scraped up some money, bought the house, and moved up here,"

"Darry sounds like you Lee!" Kaleb said.

"Are you, Windy, and Kaleb brothers?" I asked.

"Yup," Lee said. "Does Darry work in the Door Frames department of GM?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Then I'll probably see him tomorrow," Lee said. "I work in the same part of the factory. Maybe Darry and me will become friends,"

"Do you work at Citgo, Kaleb?" I asked.

"Yeah," Kaleb said. "What about it?'

"My brother Sodapop got hired at one," I said. "Maybe you and Soda will meet a work or somethin'. Maybe,"

"Maybe," Kaleb agreed. "Now lets get you bandaged up. I doubt Darry and Sodapop will like your face and chest lookin' like that!"

"Yeah," I said. "They won't like it at all," So Windy and Fisher helped me up and we left the park. I could identify who was who in the group. Fisher was the Two-Bit of the group, always going after blondes and making jokes. Jason was the Steve of the group, working in the gas station with Kaleb and fixing up old cars to race. Lee was the Darry of the group, always being mature and keeping everyone else in line. Kaleb was the Sodapop of the group, flashing a smile and seeming to live off of life. Then Windy was the me of the group, being a bookworm and digging sunsets and movies. I felt like they were us.

When we got to my house Soda was sitting on the porch. He looked up and shouted, "Ponyboy! What happened?"

I walked up to him. "The Socs jumped me," I said. "But I made some new friends who hate greasers just as much as we do!"

"Of course we hate Socs!" Windy shouted. "They're just a whole bunch of rich sons of a…"

"Windy!" Lee shouted. "Watch your language!"

"Yes Lee," Windy muttered.

"Thanks," Soda said. "For watchin' out for my brother. He's already had enough trouble with Socs as it is,"

"No problem," Lee said.

"See you at school tomorrow!" Windy shouted as his gang ran off.

"See you tomorrow!" I shouted back. Soda brought me inside and started to clean my cuts and I was forced to show him the x on my chest.

"X marks the spot," Soda muttered and I giggled a little. "Are you alright Ponyboy?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "But I'm worried about how Darry's going to act. I doubt he's gonna like the fact that I went out alone,"

"Hey!" Soda said. "Why don't you say you made a new friend and he turned out to be a Soc and he took you to the park. Then he jumped you and some greasers came and saved your hide and they took you home. Sound good?"

"Sodapop Curtis," I said. "You are a genius! Now I just have to tell the others,"

"Alrighty!" Soda said. He wrapped up my chest and washed his hands. I got up and started dinner. Hopefully Darry would let us have chocolate cake after dinner. The canned chicken soup I was making didn't look very appetizing…

Darry pulled into the drive as the soup finished. I tried to make the scratch on my face not look so bad but Darry automatically lifted my face and saw the whole mess as soon as he got into the house. "What happened Ponyboy?" Darry asked.

Before I could remember Soda's story I told him the truth. Darry was angry.

Okay, I take that back. Darry was furious. He couldn't believe that I had gone out by myself. He couldn't believe the Socs jumped me after a week. "Darry," I said quietly, not wanting to pick a fight.

"What Ponyboy?" Darry asked.

"I made some friends today too," I said. "They act a lot like we do. They're greasers too. The oldest one, Lee, he even works in the same part of the plant as you. He said that he might see you tomorrow,"

"I'll keep an eye out for him," Darry said. "Let's just eat something before we kneel over because of starvation,"

I smiled as we went to eat the horrible chicken soup. Darry vowed he would never eat canned chicken soup again and he let us have some chocolate cake. I think he can't wait to meet Lee and I can't wait to see Windy again. He promised we would go out and hang out at the old alleyway where some of his friends hung out. I just hoped that they would like me. I really needed some new friends to make Darry stop worrying about me. And Darry needed a new friend to.

**Author Note:**

**Thanks for reading this. It'll probably be a week before I update again. But I don't know. Maybe I'll have a new chapter up in a couple of days. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Run, Now!

**Chapter Three: Run, Now!**

Windy and I walked down the most run down street in the city and looked for three guys who were Windy's 'buddies.' I was thinking it was a no-show for a while. There was no living thing on that street besides Windy, me, and the occasional stray dog who slept in a trashcan.

"You sure they're here?" I asked.

"Don't worry Pony," Windy said. "My friends are around here somewhere. They just like to hide from the fuzz. Pit-bull, Shredder, Yeller, where are you?"

"Stop screamin' Windy!" a voice shouted.

"Why!" Windy asked.

"Because the fuzz are around!" the voice shouted again. "Meet us at Y's!"

"Got it Shredder!" Windy yelled back. He turned left and broke into a run. I followed and hoped the fuzz didn't catch us. The last thing my family needed was another run-in with the cops.

"Who's Y?" I asked.

"Y is a club!" Windy yelled back. "It's an old car factory! It's the perfect place for greasers!"

"Is it safe?" I asked.

"Safer than any other dump in this place!" Windy shouted. "It's either A. we go to the Y or B. we go back home and risk being picked up by Greg,"

"Who's Greg?" I asked.

"The friendly neighborhood pervert," Windy said. "I've heard stories about him that would make the strongest of men, Socs and greasers alike, scream their heads off,"

"Note to self," I said. "Make sure Darry knows about Greg. Something bad might happen if you don't."

"Don't sweat it Pony," Windy said. "Greg knows better then to mess with my friends and me. If he does, he normally ends up in the ER,"

We didn't say anything else till we reached the warehouse. It looked about ready to cave in, but I could hear the sounds of Elvis Presley and teenagers inside. I was nervous. This place seemed to be the Buck Merril's joint of Detroit. Darry wouldn't want me here. "You sure this is okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," Windy said. "Don't let them intimidate you. They're greasers just like us."

Windy led the way inside with me following close behind. My guess was right. Everyone was drinking. I swore I saw some guy dragging this girl out of the place. She looked unconscious but they disappeared before I could do anything.

Windy pulled me through the crowd. I got a lot of stares even though I was a greaser too. Must be because I'm the new guy. They must be sizing me up.

Windy sat down at a table with three other guys. I sat close to Windy, since these guys were obviously tougher than me. But instead of giving me a stare they just smiled. "This the new kid Windy?" one asked.

"Yup," Windy said. "This is Ponyboy. Ponyboy, this is Pit-Bull, Shredder, and Yeller,"

Pit-Bull definitely lived up to his name. He had dark brown eyes and black hair. His ears looked torn up and he had a scar across his face. But he was nice. Just like a pit-bull. He could be nice, but rub him the wrong way, and you were dead meat.

Shredder seemed to be a little unusual. He kept giving me this stare like I didn't belong but I ignored it. Shredder had bright blonde hair and hazel eyes. He wore this bracelet that was made out of bones and horsehair. It was just plain creepy.

Yeller was definitely loud. He couldn't seem to shut up. His brown hair was wild and his gray eyes matched perfectly. He liked to joke, even said something about how southern boys couldn't beat northern boys, which ended with me pinning him to the ground until he said uncle. Him and Pit-Bull gave each other a smile and welcomed me to the group but Shredder just growled at me.

I gave Windy a look and he shrugged. This wasn't how Shredder normally acted I guess. I picked up my water and was about to take a drink until I heard someone shout "The fuzz are here!"

The music and laughter was replaced with screaming and the scrapping of chairs. The fuzz broke through the doors and the front windows. We all stood up. Windy grabbed my arm and said, "We gotta get out of here. None of us can afford a night in the cooler. Especially you Ponyboy,"

"Tell me about it," I muttered.

Pit-Bull ripped off a vent cover. "Come on!" he said. "We can get out this way!"

We crawled into the vent. It was a tight squeeze for five teenage boys but we made it. We heard some other kids coming into our escape route so we busted another vent cover and ran as fast as we could.

According to Windy someone had snitched. Pit-Bull said the fuzz was just waiting for the right moment to jump us and get as many of us behind bars as possible. Shredder said that they were both stupid and Yeller just kept shouting random things. I kept quiet.

We spilt up at the ally. Then it was just Windy and I. We ran faster then we've ever run before. I just knew the fuzz were looking for us. I knew that Darry would be in as much trouble as me if I got caught so we just ran.

Windy sighed and I saw Darry and Lee waiting for us. When you got both of the big brothers waiting for you to come home, you know you're in trouble. I looked at Windy and he gave me a look of complete fear. Then I knew. Windy hadn't bothered to tell Lee where he was going and I had told Darry that I was at Windy's. I hadn't known Windy was planning on taking me out on the town but that wouldn't help my case.

Lee saw us first. "Winchester Harold Newman where the hell have you been?" he asked.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis!" Darry said. "What the hell were you thinking? Where have you been?"

"It's my fault," Windy said. "I should've told you we were going to Y's…"

"Y's!" Lee said. "That place is filled to the brim with drunks and lunatics! Why the hell did you go there? And why the hell did you bring Ponyboy? What the hell happened?"

I sighed and repeated the events of the night. I couldn't look Darry in the face. I knew he was angry and disappointed. I heard Windy yelp and Lee apologized to Darry for Windy's behavior before running off.

Darry forced me to look him in the face and I braced for the worst yelling I had had since the night I slept in the lot.

But Darry wasn't angry. He looked worried and confused. I was taken back by this. What was up with Darry? "Did Windy tell you what he was planning?" he asked.

"No," I said.

"How did he get you to go?" Darry asked.

"He told me it was safe," I said. "He told me after we heard the fuzz was out, it was either Y's or go home and risked being picked up by Greg,"

"Who's Greg?" Darry asked.

"The friendly neighborhood pervert," I said.

Darry sighed. "You ain't in trouble Pony," Dar said. "I just want you home by ten from now on okay?"

"Alright Dare," I said.

"Good," Darry said. "Now let's get some dinner and get ready for bed. I've got work and you've got school,"

"Sounds good to me," I said, relieved that there wasn't going to be a punishment for tonight's adventure. Darry steered me toward the house and everything went back to normal.


	4. Chapter 4: Where in the World is Pony?

**Authors note:**

**Okay! I know it's be awhile since I updated but I've got tons of other stories I've been doing, combine that with school, family, and homework I really don't have time for typing. Writers block doesn't help matters either. I'm sorry if the characters are slightly off. I'm still trying to nail that down.**

**With that said, let's get this show on the road!**

**Chapter Four: Where in the World is Pony?**

**Darry's P.O.V.**

I listened to my littlest brother, Ponyboy, run back and forth in his room while my other little brother, Sodapop, was taking a shower. What was up with those two? Did they have a double date planned out with some greaser girls or something?

I heard a knock at the door and saw Lee, Kaleb, and Windy at the door. "Come on in," I said,

They walked in. "Thanks for inviting us over Dar," Lee said.

"My pleasure," I said. "You know you can just come in, right?" Ponyboy came rushing down the stairs and tripped on the third to last step. I rolled my eyes. "Maybe ya should try _walking_ down the stairs Pony,"

"Shut it Dare," Pony said.

"Don't tell me to shut it," I said, trying hard to not laugh at Soda when he came downstairs. His hair was sticking up at every angle possible.

"Hey Soda!" Kaleb said. "Did the hair monster get you?"

"Shut up Chubby!" Soda said.

Kaleb gasped. "Soda!" Kaleb said. "I thought we were friends!"

"Very funny Kaleb," Soda said as he forced his hair down.

"Kaleb," Lee said. "If Soda, Jason, and you are going on the town tonight I don't want you guys to go to Lora's,"

Kaleb groaned. "Don't worry Lee," Kaleb said. "We weren't planning on getting drunk and getting that type of action. We're going to the drag races,"

"Alright," Lee said.

"Soda," I said. "I want you home by midnight, okay?"

"Got it Superman," Soda said. "Hey Kaleb, mind if we pick up some of my friends from Oklahoma?"

I looked at Soda. "Steve and Two-Bit are here?" I asked,

"Yeah," Soda said. "They showed up last night. Staying with Two-Bit's uncle,"

I sighed. "Be careful Soda," I said.

"I will Darry," Soda said. "So, what's the verdict?"

Kaleb smiled. "Only if I can pick up Fisher," he said.

"Sure thing!" Soda said. "Steve, here I come!"

"Hey Windy!" Kaleb said. "Make sure Greg doesn't get Pony! I'm sure he'd want to take Pony before anyone else!"

"Take Pony…" Windy muttered. His face scrunched up. "Kaleb! You're gross!"

Kaleb laughed and I slapped my forehead. I knew Pony told me about Greg but I couldn't remember why he was dangerous. "Who's Greg?" Soda asked.

Pony slapped his forehead. "I remembered to tell Darry but not Soda?" he asked himself. "That's sad,"

"Who's Greg?" Soda asked again, panic obvious in his voice.

"The friendly neighborhood pervert," Windy said.

"And I'm sure he'd like a piece of Pony's ass!" Kaleb said. "Once a queer, always a queer!"

"Windy," Pony said. "Can we stay here?"

"No," Windy said. "Greg ain't gonna get us. Besides, we're just going down to the library. What could happen?"

"A lot," Pony said. I looked at him. I knew what was worrying him. Socs, all the gang shootings, and the occasional drug dealer.

"You'll be okay Pony," I said. "Just stay close to Windy, dig?"

"I dig," Pony said.

"Alright," Windy said. "Let's get this show in the road!"

"Bye Darry," Pony and Soda said in unison.

"Bye Soda," I said. "Bye Pony. Stay safe,"

They rushed out the door and it was just Lee and me. "Brothers drive you nuts?" he asked.

"Yup," I said. "They sounded like a herd of elephants this morning!"

Lee laughed. "So did my brothers!" Lee said. "Windy was so excited about going to the…"

I terrifying scream pierced through the air. "Ponyboy!" we heard Windy scream. We jumped off the couch and ran into the street.

"Help!" Ponyboy screamed. I looked to my left. A boy and a man were forcing him into a van. Windy was being pinned to the ground by another man.

"Let go of him!" I shouted.

Lee just ran forward and tackled the man restraining his little brother. I tried to tackle the boy and the man who had my little brother but they threw Pony in the van and drove off. "Damn!" I shouted.

"What happened Windy?" Lee asked.

I looked at the two. Windy was trying to catch his breath. The man who had him pinned was unconscious. I got on my knees and looked Windy in the eyes. "Windy," I said. "I need to know what happened. They have my little brother,"

Windy stared at me for a second and cleared his throat. "Pony and me were walking to the library like we told you. I was telling him a blonde joke when they just pulled over. Pony got real nervous when the three guys got out. The youngest one said that they were gonna show Pony what it's like in hell and you know what happened from there,"

It took all of my self-control to not scream and chase that van down. What were they planning to do to my baby brother?

"Hey Darry?" Lee asked.

"What Lee?" I asked.

"Did you see what they were wearing?" he asked.

"The boy was really weird," I said. "He was wearing a bracelet made of bones and some sort of hair,"

Windy's eyes flew open. "Oh my god!" Windy shouted.

"What is it Wind?" Lee asked.

"That was Shredder!" Windy shouted. "I knew he didn't like Pony but to do what he does to him…"

I grabbed Windy by the shoulders. "What is he gonna do to Pony?" I asked.

"He's gonna roast him alive," Windy said. "He's gonna tie him up and burn down the old Ford building with him inside. He's gonna kill him for just coming to Detroit,"

Windy was crying now. Lee held him close and looked at me. "Go tell Soda and the others," Lee said. "Then go to 7294 Willows Street. That's where the old Ford building is. Hurry or Pony's never coming home,"

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I'm going to calm Windy down," Lee said. "Then I'm going to get Pit-Bull and Yeller and meet you down there. Go, now!"

I didn't need to be told twice. I hopped into the truck and tore out the driveway like the devil was chasing me. "Hold on Pony," I muttered. "I'm coming,"


	5. Chapter 5: Flames Erupt

**Chapter Five: Flames Erupt**

I fought and struggled as they tied me up in that chair. The man slugged me in the face. I screamed and the boy bit me. I stopped fighting. I looked at the guys who had thrown me into their van. The man I couldn't recognize, but the horse hair and bone bracelet on the boy gave him away. "Shredder!" I shouted.

Shredder took off his mask. "So the little shit does remember," he said.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm teaching you a lesson," Shredder said. "Never take the mob boss's son's friends away from him,"

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I thought we were all greasers here!"

"You actually thought I was your friend?" Shredder asked. He laughed like a maniac. I felt my fear grow. "You were nothing but a obstacle in my path. Do you honestly believe I'm a greaser? I'm not. I was the one who asked those Socs to jump you that day. I was the one who called the cops the night Y's was raided. I hate greasers. They're nothing but white trash,"

I stared at him. "You did all those things?" I asked. He nodded and I felt angry. "And killing me will get Windy back? Your crazy Shredder. Killing me won't win you friends back. I know Windy's gonna tell Pit-Bull and Yeller. Then their going to tell their friends and soon enough everyone's going to hate you,"

Shredder chuckled. "Think I care?" he asked. "If I'm going down, you're coming with me,"

Shredder pulled out a switch and slashed me across the face. I bit back a scream. This guy belongs in a mental hospital!

"Chase," Shredder said. "Get the fire started and meet me in the car. We need to be far away from here as soon as possible,"

"Yes sir," 'Chase' said. He finished tying me up as Shredder left the room. I glared at him.

"Why are you helping him?" I asked. "Don't you see he's just going to kill you too?"

Chase sighed. "I know kid," he said. "But his father feeds my family. I cannot disappoint him or he'll kill my family," Chase smiled. "But I know one thing for sure. You're not going to die. I already called the fire-station and I believe your brothers are rushing to the rescue,"

I was shocked. Then I smiled. Chase definitely had a heart. "Hang tight kid," Chase said. "And when you see the flames scream as loud as you can,"

"Alright," I said. Chase winked and left the room. I heard an explosion moments later.

"This is it Ponyboy," I muttered to myself. "Let's see if you survive this fire,"

My mind was somewhere else though. I couldn't help but think that I was going down like Johnny. Fear overtook my false mask of strength and I was shaking bad. I needed a cigarette and I needed Darry and the others to hurry. I was already freaking out.

I heard a truck pull up. "Ponyboy!" I heard Darry shout.

The flames entered the room just as the sirens of the fire trucks came. "Help!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Darry, help me!"

_Darry's P.O.V._

I rushed to the drag races. I hope I could find Soda and the others quickly. Pony's life depended on it. "Soda!" I yelled. "Two-Bit! Steve! Where are you?"

"Over here Superman!" I heard Steve yell. I looked to my left. There, on a concrete wall, sat Soda, Steve, Two-Bit, Kaleb, Fisher, and Jason.

"Guys!" I said. "We've got trouble!"

"Did Greg get Pony?" Kaleb asked.

"No," I said. Kaleb seemed disappointed. "Do any of you guys know a kid named Shredder?"

"Yeah," Fisher said. "He's one of Windy's friends. What's up with him?"

"He's gonna kill Pony," I said quietly.

Soda screamed. Steve made sure he didn't fall off the wall. "I knew that kid was nothing but trouble!" Kaleb shouted.

"Which one?" Jason asked.

"Shredder you idiot!" Kaleb said. "I mean, what kind of kid wears a bracelet made of horse hair and bones!"

Two-Bit's eyes widened. "This kid is worse then Socs," he whispered.

"Gotta agree with this guy," Fisher said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Soda asked. "Let's get Pony!"

I rushed to my truck while the others rushed for Kaleb's. "Please," I muttered. "Please don't let us be too late,"

I hopped into the truck, started the engine, and drove to the address Lee gave me. Kaleb and the others followed close behind.

When we got there I saw a black mustang driving away. "Ponyboy!" I shouted as the fire trucks came.

"Help!" I heard Pony scream. "Darry, help me!"

"Darry!" Soda shouted. "The place is on fire!"

Then I did what was either the bravest or the dumbest thing I've ever done. I ran into the building.


	6. Chapter 6: Big Brother's Devotion

**Author's Note:**

**I just have to thank those reviewers! You guys always inspire me to write better!**

**Iamadanoftoomanythingstoname: Every single chapter you review. I really look forward to what your going to say. Glad you share the same view as I do about Shredder. And I will update all chapters A.S.A.P!**

**you taryn at six: Thanks. I know that, in the beginning, I was really bad at the slang the boys used and how they acted but I'm getting better at it, aren't I?**** Thanks for suggesting that Beta-Reader!**

**Diehardoutsidersfan: Always awesome to see that not all ****anonymous reviewers are big jerks! And yes, it does suck to not have a sibling to do that for you, but, it would be better if you were the sibling that did, right?**

**Pepsi: Again, an amazing anonymous reviewer! I'm glad to see you're interested in Greg. I'm sorry he really doesn't appear in the story, but I might slip in a moment. ;) **

**XxSlimShadyxX: I'm glad you like the 'Double Trouble' as I like to call them. And, of course, no one, and I repeat, NO ONE can replace Steve and Two-Bit! **

**v-babe: I'm glad you think my story is awesome! And I will keep these chapter's coming!**

**Smileyface1627: One of my most recent reviewers… I just realized what you meant when you said he's just like Pony. I guess Darry is, but Darry is going to save Ponyboy, Ponyboy went to save random kids.**

**That's all I've got to say. Please enjoy the sixth Chapter of Fire Day!**

**Chapter Six: Big Brother's Devotion**

I was starting to choke. I was reminded of that stupid question I had asked only months before. _'What is it like in a burning ember?' _I had this answered twice. And this time, I might not make it out alive.

"Ponyboy!" I heard Darry shout.

"Darry!" I choked. "Help me!"

The flames surrounded me as the chair gave way. The rope that held my wrists together snapped. I heard something crash behind me and realized it was the roof. I see black spots everywhere. "Darry," I muttered. "Please Darry. Don't let me die…"

It was getting harder to breath. My lungs begged for air but received only smoke and embers. I loosely connected it with drowning. In both cases, you couldn't breath and you might die.

I heard footsteps and opened my eyes to see Darry rushing through the flames. "Darry," I croaked.

He looked at me. "Ponyboy!" he shouted. He got onto his knees. "Ponyboy!" he shouted again. "Can you get up?"

"No," I muttered. "Darry, I'm sorry,"

I didn't know it Darry answered back. I was lost in a peaceful sleep.

_Darry's P.O.V._

I rushed into the flaming room. I swore I heard Pony. He just had to be in here. "Darry," I heard Pony croak.

I turned and looked at my baby brother. "Ponyboy!" I shouted as I got to my knees. "Ponyboy! Can you get up?"

"No," Pony muttered. "Darry, I'm sorry,"

"Sorry?" I asked. "Sorry for what?" No reply.

"Pony?" I asked again. Once again, no response.

I was close to tears. Pony couldn't be dead. He just couldn't be. I felt for his pulse and found a small and quick one. I smiled. My brother wasn't going down that easily!

I lifted him from the floor just in time. The floor where Pony once lay gave. A big hole in the floor. I looked around to just be surrounded by a ring of fire. "But my brothers are in there!" I heard Soda scream from outside.

Hear Soda scream, followed by Pony's moan gave me new strength and courage. I had to save Pony and myself to keep our family together.

I burst through the wall of flames just to fall through the floor. I held onto Ponyboy as tight as I could and hoped for the best.

We landed with a thud and I forced myself up, even though my arm was killing me. I could hear the gang outside, begging the officers to send in a firefighter to look for us while the officer explained it was to dangerous.

I ran out the room and realized I was in the living room. The door that led to fresh air and life was only a few feet away.

Pony moaned and his eyes fluttered open. "Dar…" he whispered.

"Hush Pony," I said. "It's gonna be alright,"

Pony smiled and shut his eyes again. I ran out the front door. "Hey!" a man yelled. "Get those two into an ambulance!"

I coughed and I choked on the fresh air along with Pony. A paramedic came up to me and I handed him Ponyboy. "He's been in the fire longer then I have," I wheezed.

"Alright sir," the paramedic said, rushing off just to be replaced with another one.

"We need you to come with us," the second paramedic said.

"Alright," I whispered and followed her.

"Soda," I said. "Meet us at the hospital,"

"You got it Superman!" Soda said.

"You mind watching him Lee?" I asked.

"Not a problem Darry," Lee said. "Everyone, in the trucks!" I laughed as they ran to start engines. The paramedic got me into the second ambulance and I prayed that Ponyboy would be okay.

"How do you feel Mr…" the paramedic began.

"Curtis," I said. "Darrel Shane Curtis Jr. I'm just out of breath and my arm's sore from falling through the floor,"

"Did you know the other young man?" she asked.

"I do," I said. "He's my baby brother,"

"And his name is?" she asked.

I smiled. "You wouldn't believe me," I said.

She smiled back. "Hit me with your best shot," she said.

"Ponyboy," I said. "His name is Ponyboy Michael Curtis,"

The lady smiled. "I've met kids named Mare and Stallion," she said. "But never a Ponyboy,"

I coughed and the paramedic put a breathing mask on my face. Once it was secure she smiled. "I'm afraid I haven't introduced myself," she said. "My name is Ms. Tomas but please call me Alida,"

"Nice to meet you Alida," I said. "Is my brother going to be alright?"

I felt my heart beat faster as Alida sighed. "I have no clue," Alida said. Then, she smiled. "But he's with Mason and he's our best paramedic so I bet he'll be fine,"

I yawned. "Lie down," Alida said. "You'll feel better if you do,"

"Thanks Alida," I said and feel into the peaceful darkness of sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Burned

**Chapter Seven: Burned**

_Darry's P.O.V._

I woke up in a hospital bed. Wait. Why was I in a hospital bed? Had I gotten hurt at the plant? Was I jumped? Did I just dream Detroit up? Where were my brothers?

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Detroit was real. We were going to have a fun night, me at home, Soda at the races, and Pony at the library. It was going smoothly until that Shredder kid took Pony and tried to burn him alive…

Ponyboy! Oh my god! Is he alright?

I tried to get out of bed only to hiss with pain as I learned my arm was broken. A nurse came in and forced me to lie down. "Please Mr. Curtis!" she said. "Please calm down!"

I tried my best to relax. The sooner I relax, the sooner someone will tell me about Pony. " How is he?" I asked.

"Who?" the nurse asked.

I was losing my patience. "My baby brother," I said.

"One minute Mr. Curtis," the nurse said. "Let me ask the doctor,"

The nurse ran out the room and I sighed. Why did hospitals have to be such a pain?

A pale blonde haired man with dark gray eyes came into the room. "Nice to see you're awake Mr. Curtis," the doctor said. "My name is Doctor Hamilton. What is the matter with you?"

"How is my brother?" I asked. "The one I carried out of the fire?"

Doc Hamilton sighed. "He'll live," he said. "But…" He stopped talking.

"But what?" I asked, suddenly afraid.

"Didn't you get a good look at his face?" Doc Hamilton asked. I shook my head. "The right side of your brothers face was badly burned," he said. "He'll be able to talk normally but he'll never be able to see out of his right eye again,"

The world seemed to stop. Ponyboy couldn't see out of one of his eyes? How the hell did this happen to my baby brother! Then I remembered the right side of his face was the side not protected by my chest when we fell through the floor.

I felt something wet slide down my cheek. I realized I was crying after a moment. "No," I choked out. "No. Pony can't lose his eye,"

Doc Hamilton looked at me sadly. "I'm sorry son," he said. "I would suggest you try to get something to help your brother with this… unique problem. He has some other burns but those will heal up quickly. As for you, you have minor burns on your left arm and a broken right arm. I predict breathing problems for you and Pony so I want you to stay overnight,"

"Is my other brother here?" I asked.

"What's his name?" Doc Hamilton asked.

"Sodapop," I said. Doc Hamilton smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I'll go see if a 'Sodapop' is present," Doc Hamilton said. I had a feeling that he didn't believe I had a brother named Sodapop but I know he would check just to put my mind at rest.

But I couldn't rest. Pony was hurt. He still is hurt. He'll be hurt for the rest of his life. Soda's going to be heart broken when he hears about Pony. I didn't want to see Pony. I wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Of course that's my real name!" I heard Soda shout. "Just as real of a name as Jane and John!"

"Soda!" I yelled. "Be nice!"

I heard Soda run down the hallway into my room. "Darry!" Soda said. "You're alright!"

He wrapped me in a bear hug and I groaned. "Look out for the arm little buddy," I hissed.

Soda let go of me and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," Soda said. "Have you heard about Pony yet?"

"Yes," I said.

"What happened?" Soda asked. "Is he okay?"

I sighed. "Soda," I said and paused. "He can't see out of his right eye,"

Soda stared at me. Tears were on the brink of falling. "No," he whispered. "No. Pony can't be… Pony can't be partly blind!"

Soda broke into sobs and I tried to calm him down. The others came in. They looked at Soda, then at me.

"Pony can't see out of his right eye," I said.

Windy punched a wall. "It's my fault!" he shouted. "If I never had went to Y's, Pony would have never met Shredder! If he hadn't met Shredder he would have never been targeted! If Shredder hadn't targeted Pony the fire would have never happened! No of this would have happened!"

Windy was crying and Kaleb was trying to calm him down while everyone else was holding back Two-Bit from hunting Shredder down.

Once everything was back under control I took the reins. "Windy, Pit-Bull, and Yeller," I said.

"Yeah Darry?" Yeller asked.

"I want you three to tell every greaser what happened," I said. "Tell everyone you see. Tell them to keep an eye out for Shredder. Tell them that he shouldn't get away with this,"

"Yes sir!" Pit-Bull said. The boys ran out the room.

"Steve," I said. "Take Soda and Two-Bit home. Calm them down and then make sure they don't do something stupid,"

"Sure thing Superman," Steve said. He rounded up his friends and left the room.

"Kaleb and Jason," I said. "Make sure every greaser is ready. I have a bad feeling Shredder has some friends that'll help him out in a fight,"

"Got it!" Kaleb said as he and Jason left.

"Lee," I said. "I know this isn't the most exciting job but could you ask Doctor Hamilton if you can see Pony? See how banged up he really is?"

"I'll do it," Lee said. "Rest up. I'm sure they'll let you see Pony and leave the hospital earlier if you calm down,"

"Alright," I said. Lee left the room and I shut my eyes. Maybe, just maybe, we could get this Shredder kid before anyone else got hurt.


	8. Chapter 8: Awakened

**Chapter Eight: Awakened**

_Pony's P.O.V_

I moaned as I began to wake up. I felt pain all over and when I opened my eyes I saw that I could only see out of one of them. I felt panic rising in my chest. Where the hell was I? Why couldn't I see out of one eye? Why did I feel pain everywhere? Where was my brothers and the gang?

I groaned as I tried to remember what had happened. Okay, I was going to the library with Windy, but what happened after that? Oh yeah, Shredder got a hold of me and tried to do something to me. But what? Maybe seeing my injuries would help me remember.

Okay, looking at my injuries wasn't my best idea. The moment I saw the burns I was attacked by memories of the fire. Not just the one that put me in this hospital bed, but also the one that had took Johnny's life.

I shook and whimpered as the memories came flooding back. I wanted to be unconscious again. I didn't want to be here, in pain, physical, mentality, and emotionally. I wanted to be at home, in my brothers arms.

"What's wrong with him?" I heard Lee ask.

"Beside a dead eye?" the doctor asked. "Minor burns on most of his body. Some bruising. But that is just physical problems. I'm not sure about his state of mind,"

They walked into my room and I stared at them with my one good eye. How bad was I?

The doctor was the first to notice. "Ponyboy," the doctor said. "It is good to see you're awake,"

"Pony!" Lee exclaimed. "You're okay! Darry's been so worried!"

I smiled. "How is old Dare?" I asked.

"Broken arm and some burns," Lee said. "Nothing that time won't fix,"

"How's my eye?" I asked.

Lee looked away and the doctor put his hand on my shoulder, causing me to flinch. "We tried to save your eye," the doctor said. "But it was too damaged. It was too dangerous to remove the eye in your state so we sew the eye shut. I am so sorry sir, but you'll never see out of your right eye again,"

I gasped. Tried to save… too damaged… dangerous… sew shut. I shut my good eye. I fought back the tears. "When do I get out?" I asked.

"Tomorrow at earliest," the doctor said.

"Thank you," I said. "Can I see Darry?"

"You can't get out of bed," the doctor said. "But Darry can come here if that is okay with you,"

"I need to see him," I said.

Lee smiled and ran out the room. The doctor followed close behind. I was left to ponder over my thoughts.

What was going to happen to me now? Who would honestly love a disfigured greaser besides my brothers? How would I fare in a rumble? Would I always be reliant on others?

I groaned. I was a handicap. Coach wouldn't like this. Soda and Darry are going to flip when they see me. Heck, I was going to flip when I saw me. I prayed that it wouldn't be too bad and that Darry wouldn't be scarred for the rest of his life.

Darry came in, all by himself, and gasped. I stared at the ceiling too try not to see Darry's face but I saw anyway. His face had a mixture of horror and shock. His eyes were no longer that ice blue, they were melted chunks. His mouth was agape like a fish out of water.

I felt the tears coming. I fought to not cry in front of Darry but I couldn't hold them back. I cried and snapped Darry out of his shock. He wrapped his arm around me and held me close. "Hush Lil' Colt," Darry whispered. "Don't cry. Everything's gonna be okay now,"

"Easy for you to say," I said. "You aren't half blind,"

"I'm not," Darry said. "But I'm your brother and we're going to fix everything that can be fixed, starting with a rumble against Shredder and his buddies,"

My eye widened. "No!" I shouted. "They'll kill you!"

"What do you mean?" Darry asked. "There are only three of them,"

"They have a whole system of gang members," I said. "There are probably over twenty-five of them, at least,"

"We're gathering every greaser," Darry said. "We can, no, we will beat them,"

I stared at Darry. How the hell could he be so confident about this. This wasn't a greaser versus Soc fight. We were facing a gang of probably murderers, convicts, and smugglers!

Lee walked in. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Just explaining some things," Darry said. "Where's Doc Hamilton?"

"Left to get some disinfectant for Pony's eye," Lee said.

"Can you get home?" Darry asked.

Lee smiled. "Nope," he said. "Kaleb and Jason took my truck. But they should remember that I'm at the hospital when dinner isn't on the table,"

I yawned when Doctor Hamilton came inside the room. He chuckled. "You can sleep after I clean your eye," he said.

I flinched when the stuff touched my eye. It stung like that hornet sting I got a few years back. I heard Darry chuckle and I fought the urge punch him. "There," Doctor Hamilton said. "Your eye's all clean,"

"Thank you," I muttered. I fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Pony's Out Let the War Start!

**Chapter Nine: Pony's Out, Let the Fighting Begin!**

_Ponyboy's P.O.V_

I was so excited. I was getting out of this dump they call a hospital! I miss the outdoors, the library, school, heck I even miss the Socs! Okay, maybe not Socs. But I still can't wait to get out!

Doc Hamilton came into the room. "Can I go?" I asked.

He smiled at me. "Go ahead,"

I leapt of the bed and ran out the door, well, tried to anyway. I slammed into the wall and cussed at the pain. Doc Hamilton laughed at me and led me out the door. "Be careful Ponyboy," he said. "I don't want you back in here so quickly!"

I laughed and smiled at Doc Hamilton. "Man, I am not coming back here anytime soon!" I said.

He laughed and I ran down the corridor, wishing to see color instead of bleach white walls. I couldn't wait to get outside, do chores, go to school, do track, and do homework. Man, I never thought I would think that!

I ran into the waiting room and saw the whole gang. Both gangs. I smiled and began to walk toward them, but stopped. The only gang members that have seen my eye are Darry and Lee. The others haven't seen it. How would they react?

I backed away as every possibility passed through my head. Would they think I'm a freak? Would they think this was some practical joke and tell Darry to bring the real me out? Would they scream and run like so many nurses that came with the doctor in the past day have?

Darry saw me first. "Ponyboy!" he said. "Get your ass out here!"

I put my head down and walked toward the gang. Maybe I can hide the eye. I might look weird for the rest of my life, but it would be better then scaring the rest of the gang for life.

Soda pulled me into a hug. "Good to have you back Pony," he said.

"Good to be back," I said.

"Why you hiding your face kid?" Steve asked. Damn Steve! Couldn't he just wait until I was ready to damn explain!

I could feel Soda's hand under my chin. "Is it that bad baby?" he asked.

I shuttered. _Might as well get it over with, _I thought.

I looked at Soda straight in his eyes. He gasped and took a few steps back. "That damn little bastard," he said.

"What the hell are you talking…" Steve began but stopped when he saw my eye. "Holy mother fucking shit," he breathed.

Two-Bit snuck around him and screamed. "Your eye!" he shouted. "What happened to your eye!"

Windy and his friends came over. Yeller was dead silent. Pit-Bull was growling and trying to hold back tears, but failing at it. Then there was Windy. He was bawling and muttering something under his breath. "You alright Wind?" I asked.

"Me alright?" Windy asked. "I should be asking you that question!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kaleb asked. He walked up with Jason and fainted.

"Holy shit!" Jason shouted. "Fisher, this looks worse then that time your sister fell out the window of the third story in the school and broke her leg!"

"You gotta be shitting me man!" Fisher said. He looked at me and just about joined Kaleb on the floor. "Man, Slingers are even worse then Socs!"

I gave him 'the look' with my good eye. "What are Slingers?" I asked,

"That's what we call mob members," Lee explained. "They always seem to carry a gun and Windy came up with Gun Slingers but we call them Slingers for short,"

"Great," I mumbled. "It's a three-way battle,"

"And Greasers are going to win for a change!" Pit-Bull shouted. "You know how many kid brothers and sisters out, waiting for a fight? And their big brothers and sisters aren't going to let them fight alone! Shredder and his mob are going to be wishing they never set foot in Detroit!"

I smiled and laughed. "You got that right!"

Kaleb moaned and sat up. "Holy shit," he said. "What happened?

"You fainted when you saw Pony's eye," Jason said.

Kaleb looked at me and almost fainted again. "I seriously need to learn how the hell to handle shock," he said.

We helped Kaleb off the floor and walked out the hospital. There was at least fifty-something greasers outside. They saw me and just stared for a moment. Some of them started whispering, while others loudly displayed their ideas about Slingers. A couple of younger kids came up to me and started asking questions. Sometimes I answered, sometimes Darry, and sometimes Windy.

"Are you going to fight?" a little girl asked me.

I looked at Darry. "Am I fighting?" I asked.

Darry sighed. "If you're fighting," Darry said. "You're fighting with Pit-Bull,"

"Like Johnny and me used to?" I asked.

"Like Johnny and you used to," Darry said.

I smiled at him. "Thanks Dar," I said.

"Yo Pony!" Yeller shouted. "I want you to meet my big brother, Big D!"

I ran over to Yeller and came to face to face with this big greaser. He had brown hair like Yeller, but his eyes were a deep shade of green. He was obviously pissed off about something. "You're the kid Shredder tried to kill?" he asked.

"Yup," I said. "Name's Ponyboy. I'm guessing you're Big D,"

"Yup," he said. "You know what the D stands for?"

"No," I said.

"Disaster," Big D said.

"Okay," I said, feeling a little awkward.

"Come on Pony," Yeller said. "The first rumble is going to start any minute now!"

"Here?" I asked.

"No way man!" Yeller said. "Fuzz would be down here in a minute! We're going down to The Field! I heard there was going to be at least forty-five Slingers there!"

"Weapons?" I asked.

"Anything goes," Yeller said. He grabbed two sets of chains and handed one to me. "You did really good with those ropes a couple days before the accident," he said. "Just focus on hitting the Slingers in the head hard enough to knock them out, okay? Pit-Bull gonna be helping you too,"

"This is going to be fun," I said.

"Tell me about it," Yeller said. We walked off the hospital parking lot and went toward The Field.

The war between Slingers and greasers was about to begin.


	10. Chapter 10: First Rumble

**Author's Note:**** Sorry that I'm taking so long to update. My laptop's broken and I'm using my sister's, which she is also sharing with my mom. Mine should be fixed soon and then I hope to update more often. Please enjoy this chapter of Fire Day!**

**Chapter Ten: First Rumble**

I looked at my chains as I finished telling Pit-Bull about the rumble back in Tulsa and how Johnny killed a Soc and died because of a broken back, followed by Dally's murder/suicide. The chains were the ones the guards at prisons used on prisoners. I could easily choke someone or hit them in the head hard. Darry warned me about hitting them too hard and I promised I wouldn't, I just wanted to get this over with, even though I knew this wasn't going to be the last rumble. This was just the beginning.

"That's got to be rough man," Pit-Bull said. "Don't worry. Those Slingers won't know what hit 'em! No one's going to die man, just seriously injured at most,"

"That's nice to know," I said. "But I don't appreciate the image of Darry missing an arm or Soda with a brain injury,"

Pit-Bull laughed. He knew I was exaggerating. "You worry too much Curtis," he said. "Stop focusing on what can happen and focus on what's happening now,"

I smiled. "Thanks Pit," I said.

We arrived at the Field and many of the greasers started to sharpen their switchblades or butcher knives. I watched Two-Bit pull out a new red switchblade. He had swiped that one a few weeks after Johnny's and Dally's deaths to replace the black one he lost. I'd never seen him use it before, but I guess there's a first for everything. "Hey PC!" I heard Windy shout. "You okay? You look a little green!"

"I'm fine Windy!" I shouted back. "Just focus on yourself, you look a little green too!"

He did look a little green. This was Windy's very first rumble because Lee had always kept him home with Yeller. But today both boys were in this fight, both looking like they were planning to fight the devil himself. I couldn't blame them. I remembered feeling sick during my first rumble. Darry almost made me go home I was so green. But I managed to get rid of the sick feeling once the rumble began. Darry and Soda had been impressed with my fighting, even though Mom and Dad couldn't have been angrier than they had been that day.

"Here they come!" Yeller shouted.

There must have been at least forty-five Slingers emerging from the bushes. I saw Darry tense and Soda bar his teeth like a mother dog would at someone or something trying to hurt her pups. Two-Bit eyes held no emotion other than rage. It was Steve that bothered me the most. He had this murderous gleam in his eyes and was smiling like a maniac. Maybe it was because he was in a rumble with Soda at his side or that he was angry about them attacking a fellow greaser, but he was pretty darn scary like that.

I immediately spotted Shredder. He looked at me and laughed. "So you survived that fire Pony?" he asked, laughing. "But you lost an eye. Maybe it would have been better if you had died. At least then you would be nothing but a stupid, reliant, handicap with no brains!"

I was getting really pissed off quick. I knew if someone didn't get this rumble started, I was going to start it myself by lunging at Shredder.

"Hey Shredder!" I heard Steve shout. "You should be lucky Ponyboy lived! If he hadn't, we'd kick your ass a whole lot harder than we are right now! Maybe it should have been you inside that fire!"

I stared at Steve. Had he really stood up for me? "Thanks Steve," I said.

"No problem," he said.

"Oh how touching," Shredder said in a mock tone. "Are the greasers defending each other for once? Doesn't it make you want to cry?"

"Shut up Shredder!" I yelled, surprising everyone in the field. "You don't know anything! How could you understand friendship if you only throw it away? How could you understand love if you don't even care about your own family? How can you understand how to defend someone if you're the one causing the need for a defender? You're nothing but a backstabbing traitor!"

I walked forward and looked straight at Shredder, seeing the fear in his eyes. "Come on Shredder," I said, suddenly sounding like one of those crazy people who are calm until they decide to murder the victim. "Let's start this rumble,"

I heard all the greasers gasp. I hear Pit-Bull on my bad side, getting ready to pounce if Shredder decided to attack me from my blind spot.

Shredder walked forward like any normal person would do in a rumble. He stared at me and I stared back, until he decided to try to punch me in the blind spot, and succeeded. I growled and jumped on top of him, trying to make him bleed while everyone else jumped in.

The clinging of switchblades meeting pipes and gunshots going off while people tried to dodge them filled my ears. All I could see was Shredder, the one idiot who I wasn't going to let hurt anyone else. His nose was bleeding and I knew my ear was bleeding from that first blow he landed on me, but I couldn't care less. This bastard was going down, whether he liked it or not.

"Pony!" Pit-Bull shouted, punching a Slinger so hard he fell to the in a slump. "Look out!"

Before I could react I felt a bullet tear into my shoulder. I screeched as Shredder pushed me off of him and Pit-Bull jumped over to my side. "Should've known you'd be on Shredder's side Jack," Pit-Bull hissed.

"What did you expect?" the guy who shot me said. He pointed the gun at us. "Boss says to kill you and that's what I'm going to do!"

He pulled the trigger just as Pit-Bull pulled me out the way. I grabbed my chains, jumped over Jack, and started to strangle him. "How do you like it?" I asked, suddenly feeling murderous. "Not being able to get fresh air into your lungs?"

He choked, but I let him go before I killed him, giving him only moments before he slipped into unconsciousness. "Never mess with an angry Curtis!" I whispered.

I turned around and saw Shredder and Pit-Bull fighting, Yeller and Windy coming closer to get a piece of him. I leapt to miss a stray bullet and landed right next to Pit-Bull. "How 'bout introduce you to a whole new version of a headache?" I growled before hitting him in the head with the chain hard. Windy and Yeller broke loose of the crowd and kicked him in the ribs so hard they cracked. "I warned you man," Windy said, sounding more vicious then I had ever heard him before. "Touch my friends and you're going to be in a world of pain,"

Shredder jumped up before we could react and shouted, "Retreat!" The Slingers stopped shouting and shooting their guns and ran back for the forest with quite a few greasers kicking them as they went.

"Nothing but a bunch of cowards!" one boy shouted.

"Couldn't even handle a whole bunch of greaser power!" a girl shouted.

"Leave town you creeps!" Soda screamed.

I moaned as the pain from the bullet slowly came into focus. "Darry!" Windy shouted. "Pony got shot!"

Darry ran over to us. "Lee will check over you guys," he said. "I've got Pony,"

He grabbed my shoulder and I yelped. It hurts like hell and Darry touching it only made it worse. "Right in the shoulder?" he asked.

I nodded. "Darry, we need to get out of here!" Lee yelled. "The fuzz are on their way!"

Darry's eyes went huge. "Soda, get your butt over here!" he shouted. "Everyone split!"

We ran for the truck, Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit not far behind us. My shoulder wasn't hurting too bad and it looked like the others didn't have too bad of injuries. Darry, Soda, and I jumped into the cab, while Two-Bit and Steve jumped into the bed. Darry started the truck and drove off. Lee, Kaleb, Windy, Fisher, Yeller, and Pit-Bull were right behind us. I was glad that they were following us. At least we knew our gang was safe.

We were about to turn onto our street when the fuzz began to show, with some paramedics. Most of the greasers had gotten away already, but there were a few who decided to stay and deal with the fuzz. They arrested the left over greasers and took the injured, Slinger and greaser alike, to the hospital. Most of the injured were Slingers, which was good for us, because it proved we won the first battle between Slingers and greasers.

I just wished it had never come down to this.

"Ponyboy," Soda said. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be okay Soda," I said. "Just a little hit to the shoulder,"

"Don't forget about your ear!" Two-Bit said.

"And my ear's bleeding," I added. "Are you okay?"

"Probably a few bruises in the morning," Soda said. "I've only got a cut on my arm, so I got off pretty easy. How are you Dar?"

"Just a busted lip," he said. "I'll be fine. How are you two faring back there?"

"I probably pulled a few muscles," Steve said.

"Stray bullet hit me in the hand," Two-Bit said.

"Hopefully the bullet wounds aren't hospital worthy," I heard Darry mutter. I had to agree with him. I didn't want to end up in the hospital when I hadn't even been out of there for one day!

We pulled up to the house and everyone rushed in. Darry grabbed the first aid kit and started to clean my bullet wound while Soda cleaned his cut. Windy got a black eye but Darry gave him a bag of ice for that. Yeller sprained his ankle and Pit-Bull had a large cut on his back. Lee managed to bust his hand on a Slingers head and Kaleb, Fisher, and Jason all had rapidly forming bruises. "We're lucky no one got killed," Jason said.

"Yeah," Two-Bit said. "It was like one gunshot after another. I swore someone got hit in the head,"

I just stared at him. He was right. Someone could've died today. It would've been my entire fault. If I'd just stayed home that one day no one would've been here.

"Ponyboy!" Soda shouted.

I shook my head and looked at him. "What?" I asked.

"I said next rumble you're staying here with Windy," Soda said.

"Alright," I said, spacing out again.

"Ponyboy," Darry said. "What's up with you?"

I didn't answer him. I knew he would just say it's not my fault and leave it at that.

"Soda," Darry said. "How about you take everyone to the bedrooms? I think they've all earned a good rest,"

"Alright," Soda said. "Fisher, Two-Bit, Kaleb, Jason, and I will share a room. You, Lee, Pony, Yeller, Pit-Bull, and Windy can share the other room,"

"If you don't feel comfortable with that the couch is open," Darry said. "Now how 'bout you guys go lay down. I'm going to talk with Pony for a moment,"

Soda nodded and soon it was only me and Darry in the living room. "Ponyboy," he said. "I know something's up. Please just tell me what's going on. You're really scaring me little brother,"

I was scaring Darry? "It's all my fault Dar," I whispered.

"What's your fault Pone?" he asked.

"It's my fault everyone got hurt," I said. "If anyone dies it's all my fault. This entire mess is my fault,"

I was crying by now, seeing Johnny and Dally die right before my eyes again. I could see my brothers dead in an ally, or Windy being orphaned because his brothers were killed in the rumble. It's going to be all my fault. All casualties, injuries, and people being orphaned would be weighing on my mind because I caused it!

Darry held me as I let it out. "It's going to be alright baby," he said. "Nothing's your fault. If anyone's at fault here it should be either Shredder or me,"

I stared at him. "How can this be your fault?" I asked. "You didn't do anything!"

"Exactly," Darry said. "I didn't stop Shredder and that man from taking you. If I had gotten you away none of this would've happened. So this mess is my fault,"

"But you tried!" I shouted. "I saw you try! This isn't your fault!"

Darry smiled. "Let's make a deal," he said. "I won't blame myself if you don't blame yourself. This is all Shredder's fault,"

"I was silent for a few minutes, weighing the options. Then I smiled. "Deal," I said.

"Now let's going get some rest," Darry said. "I swear I can sleep for a year, can you?"

"More like two," I said and we walked up the stairs to Darry's bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11: Attacked at Home

**Author's Note:**

**I'm back again! I have a laptop cord again so I can use my laptop to write instead of my sister's. That hopefully means more updates, even though I'm juggling high-school along with my own books that I'm writing. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Eleven: Attacked at Home**

When I woke up I was totally confused. Why was I in Darry's room with him, Yeller, Pit-Bull, and Windy? Why wasn't I in bed with Soda? Where was everyone else? Did we have some sort of sleepover or something?

I shook off the morning confusion, remembering last night. Everyone had stayed the night because of the rumble. I sighed as I climbed down the stairs. I better start breakfast. Everyone was going to be starving since we skipped dinner last night.

I grabbed a pan and a big bowl. I grabbed some eggs out of the fridge and started mixing them, hoping this wouldn't be a repeat of the last time I had tried to make eggs. I swear, if Two-Bit makes me drop the eggs this time, he can go get breakfast! He ruined it after all.

I managed to finish breakfast before the others woke up. I was thankful for that because I was sure Darry would have tried to take over breakfast. Just as I put the eggs on the table Soda and Steve came down. "You made breakfast?" Soda asked and looked around the room. "Darry's asleep?"

"Yes and yes," I said. "Would you mind waking up the others so they can eat too? I already have a feeling I'm going to have to make something else with these,"

"Just make some toast," Soda said. "Steve can help you make it,"

In a flash Soda was gone and I was left with Steve. I sighed and grabbed the bread from the self and started to make the toast. Steve grabbed some jelly out of the fridge and when the toast was done, he smeared some jelly on it.

We were done by the time that everyone was in the kitchen. They were all rubbing their eyes and putting some eggs and toast on their plates. I grabbed a plate and began to eat some breakfast too.

"This is really good Pony," Windy said.

"Thanks," I said.

"After work is the next rumble," Darry said. "It's over at the abandoned plant,"

"Y's?" Yeller asked.

"No," Kaleb said. "The one over on the other side of town,"

"Damn," Jason said. "Soc territory,"

"You four are staying here," Lee said. "Got it?"

"We know Lee," Windy said. "I don't think any of us are stupid enough to go to a fight like that,"

The rest of us nodded and just continued to eat breakfast. "Ponyboy focus on you homework," Darry said. "You need to catch up,"

"Yes Darry," I said. "I'll get right on it,"

"I'll help him out," Windy said.

We nodded and headed our separate ways after breakfast. Darry, Soda, Kaleb, Jason, and Lee headed off to work while the rest of us stayed home. Two-Bit and Fisher started to drink and watch Mickey while Steve played a game of Poker with Pit-Bull. Windy helped me with my homework and Yeller went back to bed.

"Wanna go get some really good beer Two-Bit?" Fisher asked after a few hours of sitting there. "I'm sure Gigi's is still selling some,"

"But were suppose to watch the kids," Two-Bit said.

"I can handle them," Steve said. "Go on and have some fun. You know tonight isn't going to be,"

They smiled at Steve and hurried away. "So, let me get this straight," I said. "The big companies were bad because they jacked prices through the roof, but their good because they fund education and the government?"

"Yup," Windy said. "Called them the Barron Robbers I think,"

"Thanks," I said, jotting the answer down. "Done. Thanks Windy,"

"No problem," he said.

"Go wake up Yeller," Pit-Bull said. "Then go make some lunch. Steve and I will join you three in a minute,"

We ran upstairs and tip-toed over to where Yeller was sleeping. We stifled our laughter as best we could. I lifted my fingers and counted down the one. Then we screamed at the top of our lungs, "Wake up Yeller! The street's on fire!"

Yeller screamed and fell out of bed. "Where's the fire?" he asked. Windy and I were laughing hysterically by then. "Why you little!" he growled.

"Steve!" I heard Pit-Bull yell. "How did you manage to catch a god damned bowl of cereal on fire!"

"Okay," Windy said. "Maybe the fire wasn't a joke,"

"A bowl of cereal on fire?" Yeller asked. "Isn't that impossible?"

"Steve!" I yelled. "Did you use the cereal that said _Crunchy Crunch_?"

"Yeah!" Steve yelled back as we heard the fire extinguisher go off.

"That was my science project!" I said. "I guess that stuff does explode when exposed to dairy!"

"But your brother isn't here!" Pit-Bull responded back for Steve.

"Ha ha, very funny Pit!" I said, flying down the stairs, saving the rest of my project.

We ate lunch and before we knew it everyone was at the rumble. I looked at the others. "I think we might want to be on our toes," I said. "I don't think all of the Slingers are going to that rumble,"

The others nodded and we started to push the heavy couch in front of the door and sealed of the backdoor with a dresser. I ran upstairs and grabbed a baseball bat, my chain, and my switchblade. I already knew Pit-Bull had his blade.

I went back downstairs and handed each of them a weapon. "Pony and me will keep an eye out down here," Pit-Bull said. "You and Windy keep an eye out upstairs so we all have a chance to run for it if you spot them early,"

They nodded and ran upstairs and we sat by the window. We must have watched that street for hours with only that old Mrs. Tribert coming out to feed her cat as our only activity. I must have fallen asleep after that because I remember watching the road and then it was dark.

Bang, bang, bang! I sat up with a start, Pit-Bull following my actions. He must have fallen asleep after I did. "We know your in there you greasers!" a voice shouted, "When we get in there were going to snap your necks!"

We stared at each other wide-eyed and Yeller and Windy came as quickly and softly as they could down those old stairs. We quickly hid behind the couch and waited. "Come on you little greasers," another voice said. "Your family and friends aren't coming home. Their probably dead and your all going to a boys home. Might as well go down with them,"

We silently let the tears fall but we didn't move or make a peep. "That's it!" the first voice shouted. "If you aren't going to let us in, we'll kill you from the outside!" We heard some faint clicks before all hell broke loose.

Suddenly bullets were tearing through the walls and into the furniture. Windy and I screamed as Yeller and Pit-Bull huddled closer to us. I heard glass shatter and someone laughing like a maniac outside. "If those guys come home, their living room is going to be streamed with greaser blood and guts!" someone shouted.

Then it stopped. The bullets stopped flying and we didn't move until the sound of people and cars stopped. We cautiously crawled out from behind the couch, or what used to be the couch. It had been torn to shred by the bullets. Another minute and they would have gone through the couch and into us. I shivered at the thought.

Glass covered the floor and I realized painfully that it was going to our feet. The walls looked like Swiss cheese now and all of our pictures were either ripped apart by bullets or their frames were shattered from falling. I felt like crying right there. Our home had been shot up and our possessions destroyed. It felt like the world was crashing around us.

I heard Mrs. Tribert scream but I didn't react. She came running into the house to make sure we were alright and she called 911. We were all screwed. We were all going to a boys home, whether the others had survived or not. There was no way the state was going to overlook this.

"Okay boys," Mrs. Tribert said. "I know all your brothers and, in some cases, parents worked hard to keep you a family. So I'm going to say that I was watching you boys for them and the house happened to be shot up. Alright?"

"But won't you get into trouble?" I asked.

"No I won't," she said. "They'll probably put you boys with me tonight and Ponyboy, you'll probably stay with Lee until Darrel finds a new place to live, or fixes this place up,"

We nodded and moved the other couch away from the door so Mrs. Tribert wouldn't have to climb through the window again. It felt so weird knowing that I wasn't going to be in Darry's custody for a little while. It was even weirder that I was accepting that fact. Shouldn't I be yelling and screaming that they can't take me away? Shouldn't I be running all around town trying to find him? Why wasn't I reacting?

Darry and the others got here before the police did. They were all pretty banged up. I was scared out of my wits when I saw Soda bleeding heavily from a gunshot to the shoulder. But Mrs. Tribert just smiled. "It'll fit the new story just fine," she said.

"New story?" Yeller asked.

"Yes," Mrs. Tribert said. "We're going to say that you were all here at the shooting. You four boys managed to get behind the couch in time to dodge the bullets. All the rest of you got hit by bullets that went through walls or you didn't get to shelter in time. Got it?"

We all nodded. "Good," she said. She looked at Darry and Lee. "Darrel, Leonardo, I know you raising those boys the way I raised mine. To be the best they can be. I know Soda's a dropout and Kaleb is taking night-school to make up his bad grades, but you are still making them real men. There's no one better for the job,"

The police came around the corner with an ambulance. I gulped. "It's show time," I heard Lee whisper. I looked at Windy. He was shaking like a leaf and I realized none of us were doing much better.

I police officer pulled Darry and Lee aside and a paramedic put Soda and Steve into the ambulance. I shivered as I watch them hook Soda to a respirator because he was having a hard time breathing. I was fighting away the thought of my older brother dying from his wound.

A female police officer pulled me aside. "Hello there," she said. "My name is Officer Rainflower. That young man said your name is Ponyboy?"

"That's my name ma'am," I replied.

"Is there something a little more… normal I can call you?" she asked.

"My middle name's Michael," I said. "You can call me that,"

"So Michael," she said. "There was a shooting here?"

"Yes ma'am,"

"Do you know why?"

"Because I didn't die in that fire,"

"What fire?"

"The fire at the old plant," I said. "Shredder and his friends tried to kill me,"

"Who's Shredder?" she asked.

"Shredder used to be one of Windy's friends," I said. "He doesn't like greasers like us, especially me, so he tried to kill me,"

"Can you point out Windy?" she asked.

I pointed to the mop of bright red hair. "That's him," I said.

"Are you hurt?"

"My feet are bleeding,"

Officer Rainflower lead me to her cruiser and wrapped my feet up. "I'm going to take you, Winchester, and Jacob to the hospital," she said.

"Jacob?" I asked.

"I believe you call him Yeller," she said.

"Oh,"

She herded the three of us into the car and drove off, Darry and the others following close behind. I yawned and soon the others were yawning too. "Get some sleep," Officer Rainflower said. "I'll wake you up when we get to the hospital,"

By the time the words left her mouth, we were lost to the realm of dreams.


	12. Chapter 12: Their on Our Side?

**Author's Note:**

**So, you all remember how I said in the last chapter my laptop was fixed? It decided to break again! I definitely got more then I bargained for when I got a two-hundred dollar laptop. So stupid!**

**Chapter Twelve: They're On Our Side?**

_Darry's P.O.V._

I buried my head in my hands. The doctor had just told me that Soda was in a medically induced coma and there was a possibility that he wouldn't make it through the surgery. This couldn't be happening! Sodapop can't die!

This was going to break Pony's heart. I know that Soda's still alive, but with the way our luck has been, I wasn't going to put anything past death. But I just couldn't believe he might die. Soda has always been the one to be happy and the one most likely to actually be happy doing something most people would hate to do. How would we go on without Soda?

I ran into Alida again. She's letting my brothers and I stay with her while I try to get back on my feet. She's a really nice lady. I don't know of any woman back in Tulsa.

Pony came into the room with Pit-Bull, Shredder, and Windy. He's giving me a pleading look and the others can't help but mimic him. It's like their all lost without Soda to lead the way. "How is he Dar?" Pony asked.

"Sit down Ponyboy," I said. He reluctantly does along with the others. "Soda's not in the best shape Lil' Colt," I begin, "I just talk to the doctor and their putting him in a medically induced coma for the surgery. He… He might not make it Pony,"

By then my brother is in near tears. Pit-Bull and Shredder had their hands on his shoulders to make sure if he tried to bolt they could stop him. Windy looked like he was going to have his own I-can't-take-this run but Pit-Bull did something that stopped all of them in their tracks.

He began to laugh.

I stared at that boy like he had lost his mind. I was beginning to believe he had lost his mind. "Guys," he started. "Sodapop's a Curtis and if there is one thing about a Curtis is that they always beat the odds. I've never met a crazier, determined family in my life, and that's saying something!"

Ponyboy cracked a smile. "You're right," he said, "Soda's gonna be just fine,"

The others nodded in agreement and I couldn't help but chuckle. These kids have weird ways of comforting each other, but it seemed to be working. I guess they just understood each other better than anyone else.

I lead the boys out the hospital and they came to a sudden halt. Ponyboy and Windy were shaking and Shredder and Pit-Bull were putting themselves between them. I looked up and saw exactly what was scaring them. A group of Socs were coming towards, too close for comfort.

I growled and pushed the boys behind me. "What do you want?" I asked.

"We wanted to call a truce," one Soc said.

I blinked and the boys shook harder. "A truce?" I asked, "Why the hell do you want to call a truce?"

They exchanged looks and one came forward, risking getting his ass kicked by me. "Those Slingers killed my sister last night," he said, "Left her kid orphaned. I just want to get some justice. I know your aiming for that too, especially after that attack on your kids over there,"

I looked at Ponyboy and he looked back up at me. He had a permanent scar where his right eye used to be and his other eye was always full of fear. "Darry?" he asked, "Can we trust them?"

I looked back at the Socs. They were staring at Pony too. "I think we can for now," I said. "But the moment you hurt a greaser your dead meat, got it?"

They nodded and ran off. I steered the boys to the truck and drove them over to Lee's place. They got out and started talking with Kaleb and the others while Lee jumped into the truck. "Are you sure you're ready to find another place Dar?" Lee asked.

I nodded and we drove a few streets over to a red house with a broken window. "Easy fix," I said, "I can always find a window over at the hardware store and if I want I can repaint the house on my day off,"

He nodded and the real estate lady pulled up. We got out and I flinched at the sight of her face. It was all bruised and cut up. "You must be Mr. Curtis," she said as she shook my hand.

"Yes ma'am," I said.

She took out a key and unlocked the door. "Come on in," she said. "Just be careful on the floors, they're starting to rot,"

We spent a good part of the day looking at other houses. We were down to the red house and a blue house just down the street from our old one. When Mrs. Kiltin, the real estate lady, was gone, Lee rounded on me. "Are you sure we can trust Socials Darry?"

I sighed and looked into his eyes. "It's either trust them or fight them," I said, "And I think we'll do better with allies then making this a three-way battle,"

He nodded and we went back to the house. Pony and Windy were asleep on the couch while the others were entranced by Mickey Mouse. "Hey," they all said in unison.

"Hey," we said back as we sat down. Automatically they we spouting off questions about trusting Socs and whether or not they would be trying to kill us while we were focusing on the Slingers.

This was going to be a long week.

**Sorry this is so short. I promise the next chapter will be a little longer then this one!**


	13. Chapter 13: Awake and Alive

**Author's Note: **

**I got my laptop back, now I can type! Thank the lord for small favors! Now, let's see if I can get this chapter right!**

**Chapter Thirteen: Awake and Alive**

_Ponyboy's P.O.V_

I gripped Soda's hand tighter as another of his screams ripped through the air. He had been screaming for three hours. The doctors were trying to make him wake him but nothing was working. They let me stay, thinking my presence might be a comfort and encourage him to return to the world. "I've got nothing Doc," a nurse said, "Let's try the old fashioned way,"

Doc Hamilton nodded and all the other doctors and nurses left. Soda's scream pierced the air before Doc spoke. "There's a theory Pony," Doc began, "that Soda might wake up if you talk to him,"

"Sorta like a person in a coma?" I asked.

Doc nodded and left the room. I looked at Soda and saw his face was turning red from the lack of oxygen in his system. I took a deep breath before I started the speech I somehow been putting together just for this moment.

_Sodapop's P.O.V_

I let out another scream into the pitch black. Something was stabbing me in the back and I could hear a lot of voices talking to each other, all muttering something that my ears couldn't understand. There was one sentence that came through the mumbles. "I've got nothing Doc. Let's try the old fashion way,"

Old fashion way? What the hell were these people talking about? Were they going to kill me? Wasn't I at the rumble on the other side of town?

As if the holy ghost had appeared, it was suddenly deadly quite. Another scream ripped from my chest. I could hear a voice telling someone something, then my baby brother asking, "Sorta like a person in a coma?"

I'm gonna guess Pony took it as a yes and he took a deep breath. "Hey there Soda," he said and I resisted the urge to scream, "You've been in this medically induced coma since you got shot at the rumble. The doctors took you off of the medication to make you wake up, but then you started screamin' like they were gonna murder you,"

Before I could react another scream came bursting out as I felt something hit my shoulder. I could see a dim little light in the distance.

"Sodapop!" I heard Pony scream, "What's wrong? Why the hell are you screaming? You need to wake up now Soda! I can't keep doing this man! I'm going to blow my brains out if another person I love is ripped away from me! I know I have Darry, Steve, Two-Bit, and the rest of the gang, but it won't be the same. Darry, you know I don't feel comfortable talking to him about most of everything, and Steve and Two-Bit went home because their families need them. The rest of them I haven't known my whole life. Please Soda, I can't lose you! I just can't!"

I heard a painful sob break out of Pony's chest and eventually he was in a full blown emotional breakdown. I focused on my eyes. I needed to wake up and comfort him. Let him know everything is gonna be alright and that if he threatens to kill himself again I'm going to kick his ass.

My eyes shot open and I groaned at the light. Pony's sobs didn't stop when I groaned, he wasn't even aware I was awake.

I blinked and took in my surroundings. I was in the hospital and I was hooked to some machine. It was keeping track of my heart rate and breathing patterns. I found it extremely hilarious that whenever I breathed the line would jump up.

Then I looked at Pony. I couldn't see his face since he was hiding them in his arms. He was making the most painful sounds I had ever heard him make. Even more painful then when Mom and Dad died, or when Johnny and Dally died. His back rose and fell at a fast pace and his breathing sounded painful like the sobs.

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled his body close to mine. He looked up and his eyes were puffy and red, but they were shining with happiness. "Soda, you're awake!" he shouted as he hugged me.

I laughed and kissed the top of his head. "If I hear you threaten to blow your brains out again I'll kick your ass," I muttered.

Pony laughed and pulled away as Darry came in. Darry had a black eye and some tissue in his nose, but he looked okay. "About time you woke up little buddy," he said, "Steve wanted to say good-bye but you weren't up in time. Sorry,"

"It's alright," I said, "I'll try to give him a call as soon as I get out of this hell hole,"

Pony laughed and Darry had to fight the snickers. "With as much as we stay here Soda, we should feel right at home!" Pony exclaimed. I couldn't help but agree with him. We should just move in and let that be that.

"We got a new house Soda," Darry said.

"We got the red one?" Pony asked.

Darry nodded and Pony smiled. I remembered the old house being shot up. "The old house was in that bad of shape?" I asked.

Darry nodded again. "We'd have to renovate the living room, the kitchen, and the downstairs bathroom," Darry said. "Not to mention we'd have to fix the front of the house too. A co-worker of mine is going to buy it and fix it up. Flip it, he said,"

"So, when can I leave?" I asked, hopefully.

"Possibly today if your brothers will let me give you an examination," I heard Doc Hamilton said. He got around Darry and started his examination thingy. He asked me to breath deep breaths and made sure my stitches weren't coming out. "All set to go," Doc said as he handed me my clothes.

The three of them left the room so I could get dressed and we left soon after. "So," I said, "Anything interesting happen while I was out?"

"A car blew up just down the street from Windy's," Pony said.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"Someone set a bomb in that car," Darry said, "It belonged to a Slinger who came to finish some business. Killed him, injured one of his buddies and killed the other two. A greaser girl in Pony's English class got hit in the face with some debris since she had been walking past at the time. She's lucky to be alive,"

I gulped and held back a shutter. That girl could have Pony if he had just been coming back from a movie or something. She could've been anyone in the gang if the timing had been different. "Someone closer to us is going to get killed if we don't end this shit soon Darry,"

"I know Soda," Darry said, wrapping his arm around Pony's shoulder. "I know,"

The rest of the walk to the new house was spent in silence. Then, I walked up on the porch and fell through. Pony had gotten a kick out of that one. "Ha ha little brother," I said, "Laugh it up,"

Darry helped me back up and said he'd replace the floors on his day off. I rolled my eyes. I'd probably do it in my free time if I ever remembered. Pony ran off to get his homework done, Darry went to make dinner, and I plopped on the couch to watch Mickey.

I wish everyday could just be like before Mom and Dad died.


	14. Chapter 14: The Last Fight I Hope

**Chapter Fourteen: The Last Fight**

I ran and ran as Shredder chased me. I don't know how he knew I was going to be at the grocery store or how he knew I'd be alone, but I did know that if I didn't get away I was going to be much worse off than when he light the Ford building on fire. I knew he had a butcher's knife and a gun. All I had was a sack of potatoes, chocolate cake mix, chicken, and my switchblade. None of that was going to stop a bullet from going through my brain.

I hadn't seen Shredder since the rumble two weeks ago. Most of his guys had either bailed on him or were arrested after the fight, so most of the greasers and Socs assumed he wasn't going to strike again for a little while.

Too bad we never thought he'd attack us individually.

I turned down an ally and stopped. Dead end and I knew Shredder was at the entrance to the ally way. I dropped my bags and gulped. I was going to die right here. All of the hospital visits, all of the fights, all of the hurt, it was for nothing. The little bastard was going to kill me when I was cornered and had no backup. Oh Soda and Darry, I'm so sorry.

"Nowhere left to run you piece of shit," Shredder hissed.

I turned around and faced the kid. "Think I'm going to give up that easily?" I asked, pulling out my switchblade. That only made Shredder smile and switch the butcher's knife for the pistol. I groaned but stood my ground. I wasn't going down without a fight!

"Here's what is going to happen you greaser," Shredder said as he stroked the pistol, "You're going to beg for mercy at my feet. Then I'll shoot you multiple times and you'll die, got it?"

"Ain't any way in hell I'm begging to you Shredder!" I growled. Something caught my eye as he cocked the gun. Pit-Bull was walking by on the other side of the street! "Pit, I could use a little help over here!"

Pit-Bull spotted me and started to run over as Shredder let loose the first bullet. I managed to dodge the first couple and barely missed getting shot as Pit tackled Shredder and fought for control of the gun. I joined the fight and got the knife out of his pocket and Pit-Bull knocked the gun underneath a nearby dumpster. "Ponyboy!" he shouted, "Go get the others! I can't hold onto this slippery motherfucker for long!"

I got up and ran out the ally, finding the guys shouting my name, looking for me. "Guys!" I shouted, "Pit-Bull's in the ally and he's fighting Shredder!"

"What was that kid?" Fisher asked.

"Shredder is fighting Pit-Bull!" I screamed, "If you don't come Shredder might get up and get his gun! He might kill Pit-Bull then try and kill the rest of us!"

I didn't need to say it again. The whole gang was rushing at the ally like it was a valley of gold. Then there was a gun shot and a screech. "Damn it you bastard!" Pit-Bull screamed.

"Say hi to Satan for me when you get to hell!" Shredder shouted as we turned into the ally. He pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. I could hear the click as he tried again and again, but it was obvious the gun was jammed.

"Looks like I ain't going to hell tonight," Pit-Bull said with a grin. Darry leapt at Shredder and pinned him to the ground. But I wish he had just grabbed the kid.

The moment the gun hit the ground, it caused the gun to unjam and it let loose a bullet. The bullet hit my hip, causing me to scream and collapse to the ground. Sodapop was on the ground in seconds, trying to stop the bleeding. I heard Lee tell Windy and Yeller to go find a phone and call the police. "Hang in there Pony," Sodapop said, "You're going to be alright. The doctors at the hospital will fix you up and you'll be just fine. Just fine Lil' Colt,"

It sounded as if he were trying to convince himself that everything was going to be alright. I could hear his voice breaking and I felt his tears land on my cheek. I tried to move my legs, but I couldn't feel them. "Soda," I squeaked, "I can't feel my legs Soda!"

He moved my head into his lap and I opened my eyes. "I'm scared Soda," I whispered.

"You're going to be fine Pony," he said, "We'll get you to the hospital and you'll be just fine,"

Darry kneeled next to Soda. "Where did he get shot Soda?" he asked.

"The hip," Soda said, "Darry, he can't feel his legs,"

I felt the first of my own tears fall. "What if they can't fix it?" I asked, feeling panicked, "I don't want to be helpless Darry!"

Darry lifted me off of Soda's lap and held me close as Windy came running back. "I won't let that happen Lil' Colt," he whispered.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and waited for the ambulance. They came moments later along with two police cruisers. The medics took me from Darry as the police took Shredder into custody. "Ponyboy," Pit-Bull said, "Didn't he have a butcher's knife?"

"Hid it under the trash," I said. Then the world went dark.

When I woke up it was daylight and the room I was in was bleach white. Ugh, I absolutely hate hospitals! Their so dull and dreary and never once have I had a good day in a hospital! I tried to move but I couldn't. I still couldn't feel my legs and when I looked under the cover I was in this back brace. It was probably to stop me from moving in my sleep and making my back injury a lot worse.

Doc Hamilton walked in with another doctor. Behind them were Soda, Darry, and Alida. I couldn't tell if Darry was dating Alida or if they were just good friends. I hoped they were dating; Darry needed a woman in his life.

Doc Hamilton noticed me first. "Well, good morning Ponyboy," he said.

"Okay," I groaned as Soda hugged me, "How long have I been out?"

"About four days Pony," he said.

"We've been so scared Pony," Darry said, "You haven't been responding to anything the doctors have been doing to ya,"

"Why can't I feel my legs?" I asked, "I thought you said they'd fix me up?"

Darry became very interested with the floor and Soda started crying. Alida came and held my right hand. The second doctor approached me.

"I'm Doctor Riesa," he said, "I'm a specialist with nerve and spinal damage. To explain what happened, the bullet broke your hip and, along with it, the base of your spine. Thankfully the damage wasn't too bad so we were able to repair the spine and fix your hip so it can heal, but the nerves were very much damaged. That's the reason you can't feel your legs. If you can start moving your toes a little within the next couple of days, there's a chance you'll be able to walk again with extreme physical therapy. If not, I'm sorry to say you'll never walk again Mister Curtis,"

Time seem to stop as he said that. The words 'never walk again' shouldn't be in a sentence describing me. It's bad enough that I can't see out of one eye, but this was just the cherry on top to my disaster.

I started bawling and Soda held me close. Darry came over and just whispered nonsense into my ears and Alida squeezed my hand in comfort. When I calmed down something happened. Something just clicked. "I'm going to walk again Doctor Riesa," I said, "I don't care if I can't feel my toes in the next couple of days. I won't stop trying sir,"

He just smiled and left. Doc Hamilton came over and shooed my family from the room, only leaving him and me. "I know this is difficult Ponyboy," he said, "I doubt you want to talk about what happened, but the police want a testament from you and they want it now. Officer Rainflower is going to come in and ask you some questions. I need you to tell her exactly what happened a few days ago, okay?"

I nodded and he brought her in. "Ponyboy, what happened on the night of October 12th?" she asked.

"I had went down to the grocery store to get dinner," I said, "We live only a few blocks away so it wasn't odd that Soda or me would go down there and get some food while Darry was at work. He'd be home by the time we'd get home and he'd make dinner. I was checking out when Shredder walked in and some lady screamed. I saw he had a knife in his hand and a pistol in his pants pocket,"

"I remember getting the call about that," she said, "What happened next?"

"I grabbed my groceries and ran," I said, "But he followed me. No matter what I couldn't shake him. I was almost home when I ran down the wrong ally, straight into a dead end. He blocked my way out before I could turn around. He basically told me he was going to kill me. I saw Pit-Bull, his real name is Tyron, and I screamed for him to help me. Shredder shot at me a couple times before Pit managed to pin him and I dodged those, got his knife, and ran to get help. We were coming back when Shredder shot Pit and tried to kill him. The gun jammed so Darry tackled him before he could fix the gun. But the moment the gun hit the ground, it unjammed, and I got shot,"

I realized she had been writing all of this down. She smiled, asked a few questions about my home, and left. I yawned and closed my eyes. I was going to need all the sleep I could get if I was going to learn how to walk again.


End file.
